Unnecessary Chivalry
by tweetyviolet
Summary: Bella returns to her four brothers after three years abroad. She makes friends and enemies all the while dealing with overprotective brothers.
1. Make Sure the Bike's Ok

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I want to... Sparkly Vampires, seriously? **

**This story will be updated hopefully every 4 to 5 days.**

Bella's POV:

It surprises me sometimes, how lonely it is living alone in a dorm. I suppose it's because I've never really been alone in my life, with three older brothers and one fraternal twin. It was awkward as I grew up, I'm the only girl in the house, seeing as mom scarpered when I was two, and most boys just don't understand the meaning of subtlety. Renee just upped and left as soon as she could, she's flighty and not easily tamed I guess, even the little girl she dreamed of couldn't hold her down long enough.

I'm currently seventeen years of age and in the South of France at a boarding school that specializes in the Arts. That means my schedule consists of the core subjects (English, Maths, Science and French), Sports, Music, Drama, Dance and Art. My schedule is pretty packed but I've gotten used to it, since I have been here since I was fourteen; three years away from your family with only phone calls means my brothers wouldn't recognize me when I finally come home this summer. It's only three days until I get on a nineteen hour flight to Washington and visit my four brothers, who are all coming back to the rainy town of Forks (seriously, who names a town after cutlery?) for the summer.

Currently, I am rushing around my room trying to decide what to bring with me for my return home. I've decided on swimwear, make-up, accessories and toiletries, but I'm not sure what to wear due to the big temperature difference. Whilst Southern France has unlimited sun and skies, Forks is _blessed_ with everlasting rain and clouds. I don't have a lot of clothes suitable for the rain and wind. In the end, I just dump, the best quarter of my wardrobe (filling 2 suitcases) into my travel luggage. I dance around the room looking for my phone, iPod and PC before placing them in the suede handbag, that will act as my carry-on into the airport.

I then proceeded to sit on my suitcases, as I attempted to zip them up. I looked in the mirror opposite myself and fluffed up my hair, before applying mascara to my top lashes. When I first came to France, I had a small suitcase with unfashionable items and no make-up whatsoever. My friend Jess quickly sorted that for me. She became my sister; she introduced me to fashion, boys and fast cars. I can't say that I regret all the boyfriends I had, but it did result in some things that my brothers wouldn't accept, such as: me losing my virginity, drinking and getting a tattoo. They definitely wouldn't like my tattoo.

It's a pair of tattered angel wings expanding on the top half of my back and shoulders, I thought it represented me pretty well: an angel façade, with a pretty damaged and rough past. But I won't delve into that experience, right now I'm visiting a man about my baby. Not my actual baby... not that I have a kid, but my motorcycle. A 1986 Harley Davidson in midnight blue, with a purring engine and crisp leather seats.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?"

"It's in perfect condition Bells, just like you, I don't know how you do it, you're an amazing mechanic." I just smirked at his unsubtle flattery and compliments.

"A magician never reveals their secrets Jake. But all it takes is hard work and love." He scoffed as I talked, before grinning slyly and replying.

"You mean you want to get with me tonight, to do some lovemaking so you can keep yourself in condition?" He bantered with me playfully.

I gently slapped him before asking, "Can you sort out the shipment for me? I can't live a whole summer without my bike."

"Sure baby," he replied. "I can get that sorted for you, where you going on holiday, anyway?"

"Back home, first time in three years that I've seen my brothers."

"I didn't know you have brothers Bells." Jake bit his lip, and tilted his head like a confused puppy, for not knowing something so important about me in the three years we'd been friends.

"Oh yeah, four overprotective brothers who will not like my fashion sense or my daredevil spirit."

"It'll be okay Bells, after all no-one can tame your spirit baby." He jokingly attempted to ruffle my hair, before jumping back violently as I attempted to kick him in the nose, with high-heeled boots.

"I need to go Jake, stay in contact, and make sure my bike makes it to that address." I called over my shoulder, after I'd hugged him goodbye.

I promptly flew to my dorm and made sure everything was ready, before flopping down on my bed and huffing to myself. Sure, I'm excited to see my brothers, but I'm not looking forward to their reactions.

**Next chapter: We'll see Bella meet her brothers for the first time in three years and a short look into some of their reactions.**


	2. Life's not all about Sports

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Twilight... Otherwise Bella would have a backbone. (Updated early because I'm on holiday).**

**Bella's POV:**

A voice comes across the intercom: "This flight will land in 10 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts. The current weather forecast is 10°C, with chance of rain." I shudder internally at the temperature, and curse my father for living in such a rainy town. As the seats shake on landing I clench my hand on the armrest. I'll admit it to myself, I'm nervous, seeing my brothers for the first time in three years is daunting.

I breathe deeply to calm myself, before unbuckling my seatbelt and hitching my carry-on bag over my shoulder I exit the plane with a soft clip of my heeled, leather, boots. I calmly stroll through passport control and make a stop at the large revolving conveyor belt. I tap my foot in rhythm to the dance track running through my iPod headphones. By the third song I became irritated as my bag had not passed; however, I soon saw the dark burgundy cases marked with various travel stickers, from holidays with my friend Jess. I wait until my luggage reaches my position before easily swinging the, two, suitcases simultaneously from the belt to the floor.

I wheel the suitcases, one in either hand, to the exit at which point I call a taxi waiting on the kerb. I grab his attention as he leans out the side window. He's deeply tanned, with muscles in all the right places and a cigarette casually resting between his forefingers. He looks to be about 19, so dauntless as I am I pull the cigarette from his hand, and inhale deeply. When I see I've caught his attention I gently place the cigarette back in his hand and ask him "You want to give me a ride?" He looks me up and down, eyes resting on my heeled boots and leather jacket before replying.

"Sure hot stuff," in a deep baritone that weakens my knees. I gesture vaguely at my luggage and he chuckles before getting out of the car and helping me place my luggage in the boot. As I slide into the backseat of the car he smirks at me in the mirror questioning, "Where to, hot stuff?"

I smirk slightly at him in the rear-view mirror before replying with a simple "Chief Swan's house." We complete the drive in silence, though I can feel his gaze on me every few stop signs. We're coming into a driveway and he comments that "We're here hot stuff."

I smile at him, and taking my suitcases I pay him with a hefty tip before walking up the drive. At the doorway I call over my shoulder, at the retreating driver, "It's Bella." I then promptly open the door using my key adorned with an Eiffel Tower key-ring.

I hear a wave of chatter in the living room, and cocking my head I hear the underlining cheers of baseball fans in the background. I smirk to myself remembering my brothers love of sports and decide in that moment that I need a dramatic entrance. I softly close the door and walk to the end of the hallway, where I know the connection from TV to Satellite is set up. I swiftly unplug the lead, and with it dangling in my hand I rest on the doorway to the living room and mockingly chastise "Really boys, life isn't all about sports!" In the expected ruckus that occurred when the connection failed. I place a smug smirk upon my lips as several sets of eyes, swing to me.

**Seth's POV:**

"Really boys, life isn't all about sports!" echoes through my head, trying to identify the familiar voice. It's slightly richer than I hear on the phone, but it's her. Bella, my twin. I leap up and twirl her round, recognizing how much she's changed in that split second. She's taller about 5'7, her figure is curvier and her hair has been curled, reaching the midpoint of her back. Her fashion sense has improved, with dark jeans, heeled boots, two layered tops and a rugged leather jacket; she looks better than ever before. Even through all this, I recognize the fourteen year old girl that left; soft, caring, chocolate eyes and high cheekbones identify her as Isabella Swan. My twin.

She laughs softly and embraces me, as I breathe in her scent. I can hear the stunned silence I've made, our older brothers don't recognize their baby sister and I know she finds it extremely funny. I cling to her for a few more minutes before she grabs the tops of my arms and pushes me away inspecting me. "Look at you Sethy!" she exclaims, using our childhood nicknames, "You've grown."

I find myself replying, with a cocked eyebrow "As have you Bella."

"Aw, look at you," she croons, "all grown up." At this I blush heavily and we break into laughter together. I catch sight of our speechless audience and motion to Bella with my head. She smiles at me and walks over to Jasper, settling herself in his lap. He looks at Bella with wide eyes as his pixie girlfriend screeches "Get out of my boyfriend's lap."

I crack up laughing as Bella replies, "I don't think I will." She pauses and catches sight of my eyes, before smiling impishly and carrying on "My brother here is very comfortable as a pillow, and I'm afraid I've got jetlag."

At this point it dawns on my brothers who this really is. Jasper hugs her tightly as he is piled on by the other overage members of our party; Riley 18 and the eldest Emmett at 21, only a year older than Jasper, lose any semblance of being mature and reach for Bella.

She wiggles out of the pile, leaving our three older brothers, and sits on my lap. As they emerge she greets them individually with a small giggle a, "Hey Jazz." "How's it going Em?" and a "What's up Rile?" They all beam at her before a frown crosses Emmett's face.

**Emmett's POV:**

Our little sister is here. Bella is here. Wait, why is she here? At this point I decide to ask her.

"Bells, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in France for the summer."

She smiles sunnily at me, "Suprise!" she happily tells me. I smile back at her. I stare at my little sister, she's changed so much.

"Lookin' good Bells." I say.

"Thanks Em, Jess helped me choose the clothes years ago." she replies with a free smile and cloudy eyes, reminiscing.

"You're tired Bells?" Jasper asks, and I'm not surprised as he's the most observant of all the Swans.

"Yeah, jet-lag you know?" She casually announced.

"Go to sleep then Bells" Jasper softly commands our sister.

She smiles as Riley comments "You're rooming with Seth sis." At this she looks at Seth who motions her upstairs shrugging his arm around her shoulders.

**Bella's POV:**

"Here we are." Seth tells me, he points at my bed, which I promptly collapse on. He lays down with me and confides "I missed you sis."

I smile, finally at home, and vaguely recall murmuring "Missed you too." I fall into blissfully blank sleep, my twin by my side.

**Next Chapter: The brothers learn about new Bella. We meet the girlfriends and some La Push pack.**

**Just to be clear: I do not encourage smoking.**

**Feel free to review :¬]**


	3. Speeding out of La Push

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... Or Edward would be killed.**

**Bella's POV:**

As I drift to the surface of reality I realise that the comforting warmth by my side has disappeared. My sluggish brain makes the connection of Seth having gone downstairs as I blink rapidly to wake myself. Eyes half-closed, with sleep, peer at the neon orange numbers of Seth's alarm clock. 15:14. The colons between the hours and minutes blink at a steady pace, lulling me back to sleep; until a horrid fume fuelled by burnt food, enters my nose. I jolt upwards and sigh, as I realise that I need to make my way downstairs if I don't want to die of food poisoning.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and quickly strip off my leather jacket; I tie my hair in a professional bun with a thin, black, hair band from my wrist. I stroll to the door and swing it open, closing it behind me. I walk to the opposite end of the hallway, passing Riley, Jasper and Emmett's rooms, and slide down the banister, gracefully hopping off when level with the last step. I step into the kitchen and quietly observe my brothers and three unfamiliar women working in the kitchen. I catch sight of Emmett attempting to cook and Riley and Seth laughing silently, whilst Jasper looks on nervously.

I clear my throat gently to draw the boys' attention before asking, "Would you like some help with lunch Em?" He looks at me for a second before replying.

"Would you?" he asks gratefully. I smother my laughter as I strut to the stove and peer into the pot.

"Yeah, if you tell me what you're cooking." I amend myself as I catch sight of an empty pot, "Well, attempting to cook."

Riley chuckles before he comments, "Emmett was showing us his amazing culinary skills, by burning water." I break out into to laughter and bend over to catch my breath.

I straighten up and chastise Jasper playfully, "Really Jazz, you didn't think to stop him?" He shrug his shoulders, and I quirk an eyebrow before continuing, "You don't remember the great cookie incident?"

He smiles at me, as Emmett looks bashfully down at the ground and Seth collapses in tears as he chokes, laughing. I stride around the kitchen peering into the fridge and various cupboards. I nod as I find the ingredients I want and place them on the counter. I roll up my sleeves and turn to the stove smiling as I hear Jasper and Emmett's bantering. I deftly handle the knife, as I dice tomatoes and slice various vegetables before heating them in a pan and stirring with a wooden spoon, whilst simultaneously setting the table. Just as I bring the plates to the table, the blond girl gently takes them from my hand.

"I'm Rose," she murmurs. "I'm Emmett's girlfriend for three years. The pixie is Alice," as she gestures to Alice vaguely, Alice catches my eye and waves energetically. "She's been Jasper's girlfriend for a year and a half, and the last one is Leah, she's Quileute and has been with Riley for a few months." The tanned beauty gazes at me from under her eyelashes and smiles a tight smile.

I smile at them all in return and reply with "Bella, I'm Seth's twin and I've been in France at boarding school." At the mention of France Alice stars bouncing on her heels. I smile at her, "Ask away..."

She immediately launches into conversation, "What are the boutiques like? Are the designer brands any good? Do you like shopping?"

I hold my hand up in the universal stop sign, and interrupt, "Alice, slow down," at this Jasper laughs and Alice sticks her tongue out. "Okay, the boutiques are great, there are lots of good quality labels and I don't like to shop too often or I won't be able to afford anything else." She smiles at me, a mix between a predator and a friend, and I shudder imagining shopping with Alice.

As the food begins to come together I tune out the chattering and press shuffle on my iPod. I quietly hum along to Lost Generation, nodding my head every 4th beat. The song changes to Wayfaring Stranger and I lose myself in the lyrics. I sing along to the Ed Sheeran song in my head and sway my hips as I mix the sauce in with the pasta. I breathe some of my favourite lyrics out loud as I serve the plates with everyone commenting that "it looks good," "smells great," or "is fantastic. I nod at everyone as they praise me and turn off my music, sitting in the last remaining seat.

Everyone digs in and I let my brothers voices wash over me as I remember how we'd always eat together, talking and laughing. A small beep disturbs me from my thoughts. I pull out my mobile and discreetly check my texts:

_Hey B,_

_Been waiti txt me. Said u would, r u home? _

_Everythin is good France, missin u._

_3 u B_

_Jess_

I feel guilty for forgetting to text Jess when I landed, so I typed a quick reply before scrolling to my other recent message.

_Baby,_

_Ur baby Forks, with Sam._

_R u ok? Txt me l8r._

_Jake_

I smile at the text and realise that my Harley is on the reservation, ready to be driven. I look over the table to my brothers and call out.

"Can one of you drive me to the reservation, I need to pick something up."

Emmett, ever-nosey responds with a: "What do you need to pick up?"

I ignore him and gaze pleadingly at the other boys; Seth raises his hands, "I don't have a car yet, that's why I haven't got a girlfriend." I smile briefly at him before glaring at Jasper and Riley.

"What are your excuses?" I ask.

Jasper smirks at me and tells me, "I've got to go shopping with Alice."

I mutter, "Whipped!" and "Wimp!" under my breath, seeing Seth snicker. I look beseechingly at Riley.

After much begging, he grudgingly agrees "Alright, I'll take you." I smile at him and sit in silence until everyone has finished lunch. I shoot up, grab Riley's arm and drag him out of the house, into the garage, calling "I'll see you guys later." over my shoulder.

We drive in comfortable silence, until Riley asks for directions "Go to the La Push Garage." He looks over me, with both eyebrows raised. His gaze pierces me and we have a stare off, I lose as I sneeze and he mouths 'Why' at me.

"Alright, I've got to pick up my motorcycle, which I had shipped over from France." He gives me a searching look, and mulls over my words until we arrive at the garage. As soon as the car stops I throw open the door and dash into the garage. It looks empty so I holler "Is anybody there?"

A drool worthy, man, of about 20 stands before me, dressed only in shorts, his muscles ripple as he reaches to scratch his head. At his questioning gaze I start talking.

"I'm looking for Sam Uley."

"That'd be me, how can I help you." I blush slightly, but take no notice.

"They're have supposed to deliver my bike today, from France. I'm Bella." I reach out my hand, which he promptly shakes as confusion leaves his face.

"Oh, the bike. Here it is." he says as he leads me over to a back section of the garage, and pulls the cloth off my motorcycle.

I bend down to inspect it, consciously aware of both Sam and my bewildered brother standing back as I circle the motorcycle muttering to myself. "No scratches, that's good. Tyres look a little empty... should pump them now. Suspension is a bit off, I can fix that if I borrow a wrench. Hmm... brakes need a little oil." I bend over the motorcycle and reach into the back compartment. I pull out an oiled cloth, a pump and a wrench. I then proceed to fix any problems, fill the tyres and clean the exhaust pipe. I reach into my back pocket and pull out the keys before turning on the engine. A smooth purr makes me smirk as I pack my tools away, and pull out my dark blue helmet.

I place it on my head, straddle my bike then turn to Sam, "Thanks for looking after my bike." He nods at me, so I bite my lip and turn to Riley, "Thanks for bringing me here, I'm going to go for a quick drive, I'll meet you back at home Rile." I snap my visor down and kick off. I swerve out of the garage, knife jerk my bike and whoop. I cling to the handle bars and speed out of La Push.

**Next Chapter: Bonfires, bonding and unhappy brothers. Feel free to Review :)**


	4. I can hurt myself walking

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs... or I'd be rich! ;)

Sorry I'm late, but I underestimated my homework levels. I can't guarantee a steady update, as I have exams in May. However, I'm on holiday for two weeks, so I'll get out a few chapters.

**Bella's POV: **

I woke up to Seth shoving me roughly, with his shoulder, in the hopes that it would pull me out of my sleepy haze. I rolled over and blearily muttered, "Fuck Off!" Seth laughed loudly, at which point I flipped him the bird and threw a pillow aimed at his, laughing, face. I tumbled off the side of my bed, planting my feet firmly on the ground, and to the en-suite I shared with Seth (being the only girl gets you things). I slammed the bathroom door behind me and splashed my face with freezing cold water, revitalising my skin and mind. I looked at the mirror for a moment before glancing at the clock in the bathroom, 7:15am.

I entered the bedroom, ignoring Seth, and rummaged through my closet; I managed to scrounge a dark blue sports bra, with low rise running shorts. I turned away from Seth before pulling on my shorts and bra, and stripping off the baggy t-shirt, of Emmett's, that enveloped my small frame - compared to him - at night. I gently stretched my muscles before setting my iPod to the 'workout' playlist. "I'm going for a run Seth, I'll be a while," I called out as I left the room. He grunted in reply. I bounded down the stairs and sneaked a granola bar from the kitchen, avoiding my brothers - who would have heard about the motorbike by now. Luckily they couldn't see my tattoo as the sports bra was high backed, with a deep v-neck cut in the front.

I jogged out of the house with my music blaring in the background, drowning out all thoughts except 'Breathe in', and 'Breathe out'. Roughly two and a half hours later my phone buzzed gently, in the back pocket it resided in when I exercised. I pulled out my headphones and bent over, panting, as I swiftly answered the phone, breathing deeply. "Hello?" I questioned lightly.

"Bells," a distinctly Seth voice answered, "Where are you?" he continued in a worried tone.

"I'm on my run Seth, like I said I'd be," I told him exasperatedly.

"Bells, it's been over two hours," he chastised me.

"That's not that long Seth," I answered him, sighing.

"It is for us," his tone seemed weary, "We want to spend some time together, just the Swan's, please Bells."

My stomach dropped uncomfortably, "Of course I'll come back, I will be there in ten, if I sprint." I gently replied.

True to my word, ten minutes later, sweating profusely I knock on the front door. I hear Emmett grumbling, as he is forced to answer the door, leaving the sofa and football game, in the process. "Hey Em," I breath out, as he stares at me intensely for several moments, eyes taking in my hunched form and running clothes. "Hey Bells, you must have been running for ages," he comments idly. "Not really, it wasn't even three and a half hours," I reply nonchalantly. He gives me an incredulous stare, before snorting loudly. He walks ahead of me, as he leads me towards the sitting room, where my brothers are gathered around the large screen.

"Bells is here." Emmett announced in a booming voice. They all glance at me, with lingering glances at my running gear, before groaning in unison as a goal is scored. Well, all except Riley who cheers loudly, ignoring the dirty looks aimed at him. I giggle lightly, reminded of many similar times when we were all in elementary school. I run upstairs, shower, and change into a t-shirt and jeans. As I entered the lounge room I searched my brothers' faces, memorising the planes and deep furrows of their brows as they succumbed to the TV. "Hey," I yawn softly, "what's going on?" Jasper's eyes snap to me, taking in my tired frame. He motions me towards me and envelops my slender frame with his musky scent.

"Nothing much Bells, we're going to a bonfire later though, if you want to join us.."

"Yeah, sure." I reply softly, smiling at Jasper. We sit there in silence, until the football game ends.

"Bells," Seth muses, "how was France." I sit up straighter, before replying:

"Good Seth, really good. I made some epic friends and I grew up. I missed you guys though." Emmett's voice booms across the room.

"I heard you got a motorbike, care to explain that to us Isabella?" I cringe at my full name, before stiffening and shooting Riley a glare.

"It's my bike, I have an international license and it's perfectly legal."

"You could get hurt Bells," Jasper chides gently.

"I could get hurt by walking down the street, or by falling out of bed - that doesn't mean you can ban me from walking or sleeping." I reply in a tense voice.

"That's not it Bells," Seth adds, "we're just worried. We love you." I sigh softly and relax back into Jasper, on the couch.

"I suppose, but I'm not giving up my bike." Seeing their glares I quickly change the subject. "So when's that bonfire start?" They exchange glances, but none of them seem willing to pursue the subject. "Two hours." Seth seems to be the unspoken peace maker. I squeal and jump up sputtering, "That's hardly any time, I need to get ready." I'm half-way up the stairs before I call back down, "Is it casual?" Riley's soft reply of "Yes," floats up the stairs, as I begin the process of becoming presentable.

**Paul's POV: **

The Swan's are here, with their girlfriends. I'm sitting on a log, swigging my drink, trying to drown out the whinging that Embry's piping out; when I see her. Mountains move and the Earth is shattering, yet I still cannot tear my eyes from her. Embry nudges me, "Paul, you okay?" I nod mutely in response, eyes fixed on this vision of beauty. She's just entered, in a front lacing corset top and jean shorts, that barely cover her ass. She turns around, and I glimpse a tattoo as her hair swishes around. She laughs lightly as Seth Swan grabs her in a hug, stealing the bottle of beer swinging in her hand. In response she just takes another bottle from a passerby and swallows half the bottle in one gulp. I can vaguely register Seth's chiding voice, as she flounces off and plonks herself next to Jared.

She leans forward, hair creating a curtain around the two, as she whispers in his ear. He nods grinning - passes his guitar and whispers "Go for it babe." I growl lowly (in the back of my throat), as she beams at him and hangs the guitar around her tight, curvy, body. She strums lightly, seemingly figuring out chords, and hums under her breath. As she gets the rhythm, the guitar becomes louder, and she starts properly singing. I catch the melody of the song and nod my head to the beat, as her raw, haunting voice resonates around the silent crowd.

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque _

_I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades _

_I like it in the city when two worlds collide _

_You get the people and the government _

_Everybody taking different sides _

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit _

_Shows that we are united Shows that we ain't gonna take it _

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit _

_Shows that we are united _

_Round my hometown _

_Memories are fresh _

_Round my hometown_

As she finishes, I shake the mesmerised daze I'm in and clap enthusiastically. She blushes shyly and lowers her head. And I know I'm going to have fun making her mine.


End file.
